


Back early....

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mental Instability, Post Hell, Self-Harm, Supernatural Art, Surprised Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: With his leg broken, Sam figured Dean would be okay on his own for a few minutes....





	Back early....




End file.
